Fire Kisses
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: She never thought she'd be in love with him. But with every kiss that sent fire into her lungs, she couldn't help falling for him, even if she already had a boyfriend. Jo Centric. One Shot.


_**AN:** This is a Carlos/Jo oneshot with a bit of KenJo that's a bit onesided. I wanted to try something different since I don't think there are any fics that focus on Carlos and Jo's relationship or rather the lack of it. It's a bit something different from what I'd normally write, but I hope you all enjoy it. (All my other fics will be updated soon)_

* * *

><p>The first time she kissed Kendall Knight was nothing compared to the time Carlos Garcia stole her first kiss. The energetic boy sent fire coursing into her veins, her skin felt too hot; she was sure her lungs would burst. When he pulled away and gave her that sweet innocent smile, her head swam with dizziness while her heart hammered loudly behind her ribs.<p>

"Bye Jo," he winked giving her a softer kiss before he left her standing in the doorway of her apartment dazed and out of breath.

_She'd never admit it, but that was the moment she'd fallen in love with Carlos Garcia._

"So Jo, do you want to go to the movies with me?" Kendall sweetly asked her, his green eyes making her feel self-conscious with the intensity they contained.

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled back as she tried to ignore the guilty twinge in her heart as the boy before her grinned even wider.

And even as she tried to reason with herself the entire night that she really did like Kendall, images of Carlos' smiling face flashed behind her brown eyes reminding her of her sins. She shakes her head and smiles at her fellow blond doing her best to push the unwanted thoughts away.

Kendall kissed her cheek when he walked her back to her apartment; his lips were warm and soft against her skin making a wave of contentment wash over her.

"Goodnight," he grinned at her while she smiled back and shut the door, her heart didn't start beating faster at the thought of seeing him again.

When Carlos kissed her cheek the next morning, she shivered with desire smoldering in the pit of her stomach.

"Kendall's so lucky, you're so beautiful," he whispered while his fingers tenderly moved her hair over her shoulder. "But for now, you're all mine."

His lips pressed tenderly to her shoulder making her gasp at the sensation flooding her body. When his teeth lightly nibbled at the skin on top of her pulse, she can't control the soft moan that leaver her lips as his fingers pressed against her hips.

"C-Carlos, we can't do this," her voice is soft and unsure as his nose touches the tip of her gently, their foreheads pressing against each other. "I- I love Kendall."

"You keep telling yourself that," he smirks and gives her another fiery kiss before he leaves her standing in the stairwell wide eyed and utterly breathless.

She would have been lying if she said that Kendall was still a better kisser. The Latino always seemed to set her on fire with his lips, leaving her begging for more and when her boyfriend kissed her, it was Carlos who she tasted still.

_He made more than just lips tingle._

"So, are you coming to the party?" Kendall's eyes bored into hers eagerly as he took her hands into his. "Please say yes."

"Of course I'll come, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled, but for another reason that coils in the pit of her heart like a cobra.

Those green eyes always looked at her with pure love and affection making that forgotten sense of guilt bubble back into her throat like acid, leaving a rancid taste in her mouth. But before the guilt could flood into her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

_The spark was there, it just wasn't warm enough, wasn't big enough to leave her shaking._

The lights in the room were flashing brightly like fireworks, she held onto Kendall's hand tightly as he pulled her along, she noticed how he seemed to be glowing with some inner fire that came out of every pore on his body.

(_It was a fire she couldn't seem to taste whenever he kissed her.)_

He pulled her into the throng of people dancing together, most of them already looking drunk and were obviously didn't look like they cared what happened around them. They seemed to glow (_just like she never would_) under the flashing lights as they danced onto each other, or spilled whatever they were drinking onto the glitter stained dance floor.

She turned her head for a moment and was surprised to see that her boyfriend, whose hand she'd been clutching so tightly was gone, already swallowed up by the crowd moving around her.

"Now see, if you were my girl, I'd never leave you alone," his breath is hot like lave on the skin of her neck, she shivers at his presence.

His fingers lightly pressed against her hips as he moved closer to her body, making her feel warmer by the second. It amazed her how bold he was acting with so many people around them, but them again none of them seemed to notice.

"No Carlos, I can't," she whispered, her breathing shallow and her vision blurring at the corners as he pressed her against a wall far away from the dancing drunken bodies covered in glittered and alcohol.

Her body flushed with heat, goose bumps covered her arms quickly as she shook in anticipation. She swallowed the lump in her throat slowly as she stared into his dark smoldering eyes. No one (_certainly not Kendall who should be looking for her_) seemed to be paying attention. Everyone around them was too drunk to care, too high off whatever they'd ingested to think clearly.

"Shh, it's okay baby," his voice is low and raspy in her ear making her feel warm and safe as his hands expertly slipped under her dress, her body heat rising even more.

"No, it's not," she gasps, she knows she should struggle against him, (_Carlos isn't hers, Carlos shouldn't be touching her_) but she doesn't. Instead her body melts against his when he presses his lips to hers in that familiar burning way of his, and her fists can only ball his shirt tightly between her fingers (_instead of beating against his chest, he shouldn't be touching her so wonderfully_).

Every kiss was always like the first, leaving her dizzy and breathless; her entire body always _**burning**_ with desire. It was better than she'd ever felt with Kendall (_her boyfriend who should be wrapping his arms around her, instead of Carlos who wasn't hers_). And as his caramel colored fingers twisted into her blonde curls, his mouth leaving hers to curl into that deceptively innocent smile, she wished in that moment that he'd stay with her (_forever_).

_She wished she'd chosen him instead._

But when he pulled away, his warmth leaving her, reality slapped her hard like her mother had after one too many bottles of Scotch. The memory she'd sworn to bottle away made the regret and guilt coiling in her gut hurt even worse.

"Don't go," she pleaded, her fingers digging into the sleeve of the purple dress shirt he was wearing. She never wanted to admit, but he always did look best in purple. "I love you."

"I have to go, and I thought you were in love with Kendall," he smiled at her sadly before giving her a short tender kiss that sent fire right into her lungs.

And with that he was swallowed back into the crowed of partying people leaving her as always with her heart beating as if it would burst out of her chest. She wished she could keep that fire he always set burning against her lower ribs for more than just one night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, comments, concerns and critiques. xoxo<strong>_

_**P**.**S**: My Kendall/OC fic **War Paint** just might be discontinued, or rather just updated on a less frequent schedule as Bucket List and Monsters Underneath._


End file.
